headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
England
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Old Blighty | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Europe | country = Great Britain | state = | city = | locale = United Kingdom, Western Europe | residents = | poi = Bedfordshire; Birmingham; Cambridgeshire; Canterbury; Cheshire; Chelsea; Cornwall; Darkmoor; Essex; Gloucester; Gloucestershire; Hammersmith; Hampshire; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Leicestershire; London; Northamptonshire; Nottingham; River Thames; Staffordshire; Surrey; Sussex; Wandsworth; Warwickshire; Wiltshire; Worcestershire; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a sovereign country located on the island of Great Britain and part of the United Kingdom and the European Union. England plays an important role in the realms of Science Fiction and is the principal setting behind many films and television programs such as A for Andromeda, Blake's 7, The Day of the Triffids, Torchwood and Doctor Who. Points of Interest ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; Radcliffe Manor: Radcliffe Manor was the family estate of the Radcliffe family. In the 1930s and 1940s, the estate was run by the brothers Geoffrey and Michael, as well as cousin Richard Cobb. The manor was located very close to the Radcliffe Colliery, which was a coal mining operation owned by the family. Richard Cobb wanted control of the manor and the business, so he murdered Michael Radcliffe in a mine shaft and convinced a worker named Willie Spears to blame it on Geoffrey. Geoffrey went to prison, giving Richard control of the estate. Geoffrey later escaped prison with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin, who made him invisible. Seeking to clear his name, he terrorized Richard at Radcliffe Manor, forcing Cobb to summon Scotland Yard to put him into protective custody. Inspector Sampson of Scotland Yard ordered his men to spray all of the halls of the manor with fog machines to route the invisible man out. Radcliffe escaped, but later proved his innocence. ; Reading: Reading is a town located in the county of Berkshire in England. Actor Paul Goddard, best known for playing the role of Stark on the sci-fi series Farscape was born in Reading on October 18th (year unknown). ; Slaughtered Lamb: The Slaughtered Lamb is an old world pub found on the moors of Northern England. The patrons of the pub were characteristically an insular bunch, who had little tolerance for outsiders. They knew well of the local folklore, particularly that of werewolves and decorated the interior of the pub with pentacles and other sigils designed to ward off evil. In 1981, American hitchhikers David Kessler and Jack Goodman came to the pub seeking shelter. The residents were very cold towards them and warned them about staying clear of the moors. David and Jack failed to heed their advice and were soon attacked by a werewolf. An American Werewolf in London (1981) Films that take place in * An American Werewolf in London * Behemoth, the Sea Monster * Clockwork Orange, A * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Core, The * Curse of the Fly * Dracula (1931) * Drácula * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Dracula's Daughter * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * First Men in the Moon * Invisible Man, The * Invisible Man Returns, The * K-9 and Company: A Girl's Best Friend * P.R.O.B.E.: The Zero Imperative * P.R.O.B.E.: The Devil of Winterborne * Reptile, The * Quatermass Xperiment, The * Quatermass II * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Shaun of the Dead * Spider-Man: Far from Home * Time After Time * Van Helsing: The London Assignment TV shows that take place in * A for Andromeda * Class * Day of the Triffids * Doctor Who * Life on Mars (2006) * Penny Dreadful * Sarah Jane Adventures, The * Strangerers, The * Tripods, The * UFO Books that take place in * Anno Dracula * First Men in the Moon, The * Hellbound Heart, The * War of the Worlds Comics that take place in * Anno Dracula Vol 1 * Black Panther 1 * FreakAngels Vol 1 * Hawkman Vol 5 1 * Invaders 1 * Marvel Team-Up 65 * New Fun Comics 6 * Silver Surfer 12 * Surgeon X Vol 1 * Tomb of Dracula 3 * Tomb of Dracula 16 * Wow Comics 32 Characters from * Abby Maitland * Albert Potter * Alexandra Price * Alfred Pennyworth * Alistair Frith * Allison Larkin * Amelia Bertram-Hayes * Anne-Marie * Asha Chandra * Astra Logue * Anthony Masters * Barbara Minerva * Ben Jackson * Bill Potts * Benjamin Cox * Bill Masen * Brendan Millar * Brian Braddock * Brian Falsworth * Celia Penbrook * Chas Chandler * Cheryl Masters * Clara Oswald * Cookie * Cosmo, Phantom of Disguise * Curator Doctor Originally from Gallifrey (presumably). * Danny Pink * Dodger * Donna Noble * Edith Harker * Edward Hyde * Elizabeth Harker * Eric Brooks * Ernest Reinhart * Esme Hammond * Frank Griffin (I) * Frank North * Gary Lester * Geoffrey Hawkes * Geoffrey Radcliffe * George Chelm * George Stacy * Geraldine Chandler * Godfrey Bayliss * Grace O'Brien * Graham O'Brien * Granworthy * Hal Yorke * Harriet Jones * Helen Manson * Helena Wells * Herbert Wyndham * Horrobin * Hugh Dare * Ian Nottingham * Jack Coker * Jack Griffin * Jack the Ripper (possibly) * Jackie Tyler * Jackie Tyler (II) * Jacqueline Falsworth * Jake Simmonds * Janet Blake * Jeffrey Garth * Jenny Flint * Jenny Leigh * Jessica Van Helsing * Jo Payton * Joan Clayton * Joey Chapman * John Benton * John Constantine * John Falsworth * John Goss * John Lumic * John Fleming * Jonathan Harker * J.S. Hirsch * Kate Lethbridge-Stewart * Kelsey Leigh * Kenneth Crichton * Kenneth Irons * Kevin Plunder * Kevin Thompson * KK * Laura Bellows * Lauren Drake * Lavinia Putney * Lila Cheney * Lorrimer Van Helsing * Lucas Brand * Lucy Westenra * Martin Leigh * Maximilian Arturo * Melanie Bush * Michael Beadley * Michael Radcliffe * Mickey Smith * Mister Cotton * Mister Proteus * Montgomery Falsworth * Mortimer Toynbee * Mrs. McGuire * Natasha Miles * Nigel Pigman * Nimue Inwudu * Nora Gainsborough * Octavia Putney * Orson Pink * Oscar Putney * Pam De Beaufort * Peggy Carter/MCU * Pete Tyler * Pete Tyler (II) * Polly Wright * Quincy Harker * R.M. Renfield * Rachel Ackroyd * Ramesh Sunder * Ray Monde * Richard Cobb * Rita-Anne Smith * Roger Huntoon * Roger Wyndam-Pryce * Rory Williams * Rose Tyler * Ross Horton * Rupert Giles * Ryan Sinclair * Samuel Smithers * Serafine Pigot * Shaun * Squires * Susan Gallagher * Tina McGee * Tobias Vaughn * Trish Chandler * Una * Victoria Greaves-Trott * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * William Braddock * William Pratt * Willie Spears * Winslow Schott * Yasmin Khan }} People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * England at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:England Category:Doctor Who: The Time Warrior/Miscellaneous Category:Timecop/Locations Category:United Kingdom